A Thousand Years
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: Nina wanted nothing more than to be with her true love, Fabian Rutter. But because of that one day two years ago..the day Fabian died, she felt as if it would be a thousand years before she and him would be reunited. Until all that changed one fateful night. Inspired by the song, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. One-shot with Fabina and a Peddie moment :)


It took twenty year old Nina Martin forever to allow sleep to overcome her. But unlike all previous nights, she would finally receive what she longed for since that dreadful day..the day she lost her true love, Fabian Rutter.

Nina was completely aware of her surroundings, she stood in front of the House of Anubis, she wore the same uniform she grew so accustomed to since her first day of attendance. This confused the girl, for she and the other residents had graduated just recently so why would she be wearing the uniform no longer required of her? Before she could question this aloud, _he _appeared in front of her with the shy smile she missed seeing each day when she awoke.

"Hi Nina." Fabian responded shyly, also wearing an Anubis House uniform like herself.

"F-Fabian..I'm so sorry.." Nina stuttered as she immediately began bursting into tears.

"Nins, please don't cry.." he comforted soothingly as he embraced the upset girl he loved with all his being.

"B-But it's my f-fault y-you died.." Nina replied.

"Nina, it never was your fault..it was my time to go." Fabian stated sadly tightening his grip hoping to comfort her.

"No it wasn't Fabian..you deserved to live.."

As soon as Nina's statement left her lips Fabian released her and finally after two long hard years, gave Nina what she so desperately needed from her one true love.

"Do you remember how I died?"

"Yes, it haunts me every day.."

"What happened..tell me what you remember."

Nina was clearly taken aback by this, but willingly followed his wishes and shut her eyes and thought back to the day she wanted to relive and change more than anything in the world.

_It all began with the fire. Nina and Fabian were in the tunnels spending as much time alone as the couple could grasp. But as suspected, Amber, Eddie, and Patricia found them in their usual getaway informing the two that Victor had become suspicious of their whereabouts and they needed to return to the House of Anubis as soon as possible. _

_As they reluctantly agreed, something seemed to catch Eddie's eye. And with him being Nina's protector, the group took this seriously and knew it was best not to bother him. Yet, this would have been the time to leave. With an act of clumsiness, Eddie knocked himself against one of the walls only to reveal that this was no ordinary wall, it was a hidden pathway. As he began to panic thinking there was no escape, he knocked over one of the many torches lit on the wall on to the ground causing a small flame to take place on the ground covered in sand. He tried frantically to get rid of the flames, but only made it worse once he laid his jacket over them. _

"_Guys, there's a fire..get out of here!" Eddie cried as he accepted his fate and muttered what he believed could be his last words, "Just s-so you know Yacker, I-I love y-you."_

"_I love you too Eddie.." Patricia responded as she kissed her hand and blew a kiss to the wall in which Eddie was trapped in. _

"_No, we're going to get you out of there Eddie!" Fabian exclaimed as he tried with all his willpower to open the wall as Eddie had previously performed before them. Then it happened. The walls reversed positions and as Eddie returned to his friends on the verge of tears, Fabian was now stuck in the Osirian's past situation. _

"_FABIAN!" Nina cried with the thought suddenly coming into her mind that Fabian had asthma. Which meant..he couldn't breathe the smoky air as well as Eddie had for only those few moments. _

"_We need to get him out of there!" _

"_How, if we do..that person will be trapped!" Amber shrieked in fear. _

"_Amber, I'll push the wall and before it fully reverses you guys hold it so we both can escape!" Nina explained quickly as the group began to start the sudden idea._

_Within ten minutes, their plan worked with the large fire gone thanks to Patricia's water bottle and now the teens were trying desperately to bring Fabian back to his senses, who was now laying on the ground, Nina then realized Fabian was having an asthma attack from the amount of smoke in his system. _

"_Nina.." Fabian choked hoarsely as Nina knelled closer to the boy she loved dearly. _

"_Fabian..we are going to get help..Trudy will be here and you'll be fine." Nina stated trying to hold back tears. _

"_I love you.." Fabian spoke softly as he weakly kissed Nina on the cheek._

"_I love you too Fabian." Nina answered as Trudy then came dashing though the tunnels Amber opened knowing she would be on her way. _

"_Oh gosh dearie..here put this in his mouth Nina." Trudy instructed as she handed the girl Fabian's inhaler and did as she was told. _

_But as the first gasp of air was about to enter Fabian's mouth, he unexpectedly allowed his eyes shut and began breathing slower with each moment passing. _

"_Hurry Nina!" Trudy shouted as she, now shaking in freight placed the inhaler on the boy's lips only to find it was too late..Fabian was gone. _

"_F-Fabian.." Nina cried as she sobbed violently on to her lover's chest with the group and housemother also crying in disbelief. _

As Nina opened her eyes from the flashback, she looked at the boy she missed so much her heart ached, she always told herself if she would have just put the inhaler in his mouth sooner or if she moved the wall faster Fabian would still be here.

"How does that help?" she responded sadly.

"You couldn't have done anything about it Nins, I knew when I heard you say I love you that I was about to die."

"I-I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault..please believe that Nina..you know we'll be together again." Fabian replied trying to cheer the girl up.

"It feels like it'll be in a thousand years..I need you now."

"Then I'll end your misery Nina..follow me."

"I'll just wake up and be back in the real world without you.."

"Just trust me Nina." Fabian stated kindly as she immediately took the boy's hand and unlike what she thought was going to happen she never awoke from her fantasy for she too left the world as Fabian did that day two years ago, she and her true love were reunited for all eternity.


End file.
